Rising Whirlpool, Dancing Leaf
by kunoichimistress
Summary: Uzumaki Kushina II, has always though life was a game, that is, until she meets her cousin, who is a total bastard and her bitter rival, enters the chunin exams and gets herself in the battle of her life to prove he is worthy of being the next hokage!
1. Entries of an Uzuamki

Rising Whirlpool, Dancing Leaf: Chronicles of a Name

Chapter 1

Entries of an Uzumaki

_Dear Diary,_

_Hey there, My name is Uzumaki Kushina II(the 2__nd__),I'm 12 years old, I was named after my grandmother who was named Uzumaki Kushina as well, they say I'm EXACTY like her, short red hair, I wear the Uzumaki symbol jacket, except it's open and a half jacket, with the same pants. Under my jacket is a black turtle neck shirt/short-sleeved half body suit that has the Hyuga symbol on the front. My black Konoha headband is around my waist covering some of my fishnet. My red hair brushes against my shoulders, my eyes are fiery red._

_My mother is Hyuga Hinata, but I did not inherit the major Hyuga gene, so I don't have the Hyuga eyes nor do I have the bloodline. It's all good though, because my father will train with me when I ask him for it if he's not busy. _

_Also I'm a tomboy…. AND DAMN PROUD OF IT!!!! They said my grandmother was always one of the boys. Y'know whats so cool is that my father is the Rokudaime hokage and my grandfather, Namikaze Minato was Yondaime hokage, I'll be the Sichidaime hokage and be one of the greats!!_

_I have one little brother who is SOOO stubborn, he has my mothers same colored hair but my fathers spikiness. He has the Hyuga eyes and he likes to wear the traditional Hyuga battle robes, not like my uncle Neji, but more Karate-like. Personality wise, he's sot of serious, but he likes to play a lot, as well as train with my little cousin Hyuga Aya, he's my Uncle Neji and Auntie Tenten's 3__rd__ youngest daughter. They are around the same age, six years old._

_It's funny how I have not met my other cousins, by my Aunt and Uncle, they say because they have such busy schedules, but—wha? Wait a minute I should be meeting them today, OMIGOSH I got to go diary! _

_Got lots to do,_

_Uzumaki Kushina_

Normal P.O.V.

Kushina put her diary in her bag she carries to training and bolted home, on the way there dodging Umino Ayaka, of Ichiraku, the former godaime hokage and even the always one eye opened Kakashi, "youthful" Gai and the genjutsu user Kurenai.

"eep! Gomen!"

"Ups! Gomenasai"

"Gomen sensei-chan!"

By the time she got home, she knew her mother would be waiting for her, so to avoid getting scolded for being out too late, she went towards the backyard, whacking a raccoon, who was attacking her for tipping over a trashcan on her way there. By the time she got in her room through the window, took a super-fast shower, changed into a new pair of the same casual clothes she always wore and got downstairs, her mother had just got let in her Uncle Neji and Auntie Tenten, with Aya and the cousins she hadn't met yet.

'_Just in the nick of time' _Kushina thought as she smirked to herself triumphantly

"Hello, Kushina, how nice of you to join us" Hinata gritted through her teeth at her daughter, that just told her she would be dealing with her mother's fiery temper later on for staying out WAY too late. It was already nine o' clock for gods sake! She was supposed to be here at six o' clock to help her mother with dinner!

" Hehehehe, hey mom" Kushina nervously replied to her mother _' after this dinner, I'll be dealing with hell' _the red head sighed and approached the guest family, so not to further anger her mother.

"Hi Uncle Neji, hi Auntie Tenten" she greeted her two older family members, who smiled warmly at her.

"So these are the cousins I've never met huh?" she turned to the obviously twin sisters of theirs.

"H-hi, I'm Hanako" This girl spoke softly, had dark brown twin buns in her hair, ones that her mother formally had, but let her hair grow out to the waist, anyways, Hanako's outfit was a simple purple Chinese battle dress, black tights under them, on her feet she wore black kung fu shoes and around her neck was the konoha headband. Her eyes were of the Hyuga.

"… and this is my twin sister Hizuki" on her left was Hizuki, this girl had ebony long hair that went down to her rear and was in a low ponytail, she wore the Hyuga robes of a female, actually the outfit was that of a Shinto priestesses, except there were a few adjustments and the colors were different, light beige on the top and black bottoms, her feet were too in kung fu shoes. If there was one thing that Kushina noticed was that her chest was _**big, **_for a twelve year old if it weren't for the fishnet that covered the bust fold, which was exposed a little at the v collar on the top, the small yet decent amount of skin of her bust would have shown completely. Also the one thing that caught her eye was the black whip hooked at her side, but Kushina ignored it. Her eyes, again, that of the Hyuga, but these were cold and somewhat spiteful eyes rather than the warm and inviting eyes of Hanako.

(Hizuki and Hanko are also twelve)

Kushina scrunched up her face at Hizuki, for she did not like the vibe Hizuki was giving off.

Later after dinner…

Kushina wrote furiously in her diary

_Dear Diary,_

_UGH!! Hizuki is SOOO… I mean who does she think she is putting down Hanako like that! So what she's shy??!! That doesn't mean she's weak!! It's time for bed, I'll tell all about what happened tomorrow._

_Pissed like never before,_

_Uzumaki Kushina_

Next time on Rising Whirlpool, Dancing Leaf:

Has Kushina already made an enemy, or simply a rival? And what happened at dinner that made her so furious? Find out next time on RWDF: Chronicles of a Name!!(this is just short for the title) 

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chappy!! **_**PLEASE REVIEW!!**_


	2. Self Explainatory

Rising Whirlpool, Dancing Leaf: Chronicles of a Name

Chapter 2

Self Explanatory

_

* * *

_

_Dear Diary_

_I'm off to yet another meeting with the Hizuki , ugh… I dread having to meet up with her again, first of all like I promised I'll tell you what happened._

_To make it simple when our parents left us alone to get "acquainted" Hizuki somehow ended up calling Hanako weak… I HATE THAT…!! The poor girl is shy, but that doesn't mean she's weak. It pissed me off so much I almost attacked her, but I quickly calmed myself and held my anger in until they left._

_Well the cousins I didn't meet until last night were in this list, I'll give you a breakdown of themselves from what I know so far, they told us a lot about eachother._

_

* * *

_

_Hyuga Byakuko_

_Gender: Female_

_Age:15_

_Skills: EVERY SINGLE HYUGA TECHNIQUE IN THE CLAN!! (that's amazing and Hyugas aren't known for lying) currently on the verge of mastering her twelvth taijutsu/martial arts._

_Nickname(s): Byaku, Lady Byakuko, Byaku-Sama(or chan or san)_

_Bio: Byaku seems to be very refined and nice, but also quiet, her personality has a mixture of coldness and kindness. She also seems very wise in thought and get this! She has mastered every technique in the Hyuga clan! Ain't that awesome! Also she was able to activate her Byakuguan an hour after her birth, that's how her parents got her name._

_Looks: She wears what her father used to wear at her age, but at a very female version(_**A/N:shippuden). **_She looks like a female version of her father from what he used to look like when he was also her age_**(again shippuden) **_. Seriously, forget super model, she could go off as a turbo model, big busts must run in the family, because her chest, from the looks of it, are mid-size D! She has a small waist, nice curvy hips and incredibly nicely toned/shaped thighs. _

_

* * *

_

_You already know Hanako and Hizuki, but remember they are 12 years old_

_Here are the twins._

_

* * *

_

_Hyuga Kiyoshi and Hyuga Kimiko _

_Genders:Kiyoshi is a boy and Kimiko is a girl_

_Ages: 10, Kiyoshi is older by nine minutes_

_Skills: War fans(like Auntie Temari's), the fans have the Hyuga symbols on it, Kiyoshi's is Golden, Kimiko's is light blue. Their strongest attack is the __**Sōshōryū: Helios Selene**_

_Nicknames: Nobody ever calls the two by their real name, everybody calls them by their nicknames. _

_They call Kiyoshi "Helios" and Kimiko "Selene" for their ability to work together like the sun and moon. Which is what we'll call them from now on._

_Bio: Helios and Selene are quite in commune with each other, Selene is like the cheery one taking after her mother, Helios has somewhat the same personality, but more quiet and refined, but he does love to pull pranks on his sister._

_Looks: Helios wears the traditional Hyuga robes, but with a Chinese and samurai twist while(you imagine it)Selene wears what my Auntie Temari wore after her first Chunin exams __**(not shippuden the Sasuke retrieval arc where she helps out Shikamaru). **__Selene has a crescent moon symbol on her forehead(like sailor moon, couldn't help it)and her hair was in buns. Helios has a sun tattoo on his back ( I know weird, but it just sorta somehow got there don't ask me how) his hair is in a mid ponytail. They both have the Hyuga eyes_

_

* * *

_

_Hyuga Kichirou_

_Gender: male _

_Age: 1_

_Nicknames: Kichi-kun(SO CUTE!)_

_Bio: He's soo CUTE! He looks like his dad, but like his mom as well, he also takes after her personality in a way._

_Looks: he wears a one suit baby outfit, that's it, his hair is in a cute low ponytail. Hyuga eyes_

_Wow I wrote a lot, my hand hurts now, so I'm going to go meet my team now, mom said Hizuki had something else to do, so she cancelled. YAY!!_

_How did I never meet these guys???,_

_ Uzumaki Kushina_

_**Next on Rising Whirpool, Dancing Leaf: Let's meet the team! Huh? whaddya say?**_

**A/N:PLEASE REVIEW I"M BEGGING YOU!!**


End file.
